The invention relates to deterring sea birds from landing on boats and navigation aids.
Sea birds, e.g., sea gulls and, in some locations, cormorants, often land on the tops of motor boats and on navigation aids (e.g., buoys providing visual and/or audible alarms, whether electrically powered or not) and leave droppings that often need to be removed, sometimes with great effort and considerable health hazard. In some installations, e.g., where a solar panel is employed to charge batteries which power a light or alarm, the droppings can obscure the solar panel and interfere with its proper operation.